This invention relates to a connector and, particularly, to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2008-251248 (Patent Document 1), content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 18, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a first contact 910 and a second contact 920 other than the first contact 910. The first contact corresponds to a standard contact of a standardized USB receptacle. The second contact 920 is an additional contact and is arranged at a position where a standardized USB plug is unreachable along a mating direction. Although the first contact 910 has a contact portion similar to the standard contact, the first contact 910 has a size larger than the standard contact in the mating direction because of the arrangement of the second contact 920. The first contact 910 and the second contact 920 are provided at different positions from each other in the mating direction.
The aforementioned connector 900 of Patent Document 1 has a problem that its size in the mating direction is large.